


Too Much Between Us

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Smut, Unrequited Love, preslash Chris/boyfriend, preslash Viktor/Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Christophe Giacometti has had a standing friends with benefits arrangement with Viktor since he was seventeen. He didn't count on falling in love with him.





	Too Much Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aradellia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradellia/gifts).



> Thank you so much, Aradellia, for the wonderful opportunity to write this pairing and explore their relationship. Aradellia, you asked for angst and porn, along with relationship exploration, so I gave you all of it. I hope you enjoy that I've made it canon compliant. This has been one of my favorite fics to write.
> 
> A million thank-yous to Icicle for the beta job and for listening to my rambling over this fic for the past month.

Christophe Giacometti beamed at the crowd from the podium, just a single spot below first. He held onto his silver medal proudly, showing it off for the cameras and winking.

He had been in the senior division for over two years with just a handful of local podiums to his name. The previous year he had earned the title of national champion in Switzerland, but here, in the Trophee de France, he fought for recognition at an international level, to earn a spot in the Grand Prix Final.

Now, at seventeen, he stared out at the cheering audience with Viktor Nikiforov at his side. Viktor was so beautiful, Chris could hardly look at him without turning bright red.

He had harbored a crush on Viktor since their junior days. Viktor had a presence on the ice that Chris had never seen from anyone else. He continued surprising the audience with his choreography, his jumps, his music choice. His hair was long, elegant, and framed his symmetrical face perfectly. Chris didn’t know if he should be jealous or awed.

"I'm happy to see you on the podium with me, Christophe."

Just as he expected, Chris's face turned the color of a traffic light. Great.

Viktor was always nice to Chris when they were at competitions together, and this wasn't the first time they had spoken. Yet, this time, it felt different, as though they were on more of an equal footing. In his mind, Chris had finally proved himself worthy of Viktor's attention.

"Thanks - Viktor. And you can just call me, Chris."

"Chris it is." Viktor rewarded him with another smile, brighter this time. "What are you doing after? Georgi and I are going to get some dinner and it would be wonderful if you joined."

"Georgi? Why is he here? He didn't compete this weekend."

Viktor slung an arm around Chris and leaned in closer. "He went to spend some time with his girlfriend who lives here in Paris while Yakov and I were here. Turns out she's been seeing other men."

"That's too bad."

Viktor chuckled. "He always falls for the worst girls. I keep telling him to try dating men, but alas, he's completely straight."

Chris's ears perked up. Sure, he had heard Viktor was gay, but it had never been confirmed. "Why, do you want to date Georgi?"

Viktor laughed. "Never in a million years. Plus, I don't date."

The podium photos were over, and Chris and Viktor skated to the exit of the rink, leaving the American bronze medalist alone on the ice. Chris turned around and waved, but Viktor was already ushering them over to their coaches.

"Yakov, Chris and I are going to get dinner with Georgi. Would you like to join us?"

Yakov rolled his eyes and looked over at Chris's coach, Josef Karpisek. "What say you, Josef? You want to spend your evening with teenagers moping over love?"

Josef laughed and ruffled Chris's hair. "Absolutely not. I'm too old for that. Have fun, boys."

Chris and Viktor changed out of their skates and skating costumes. Chris put on a pair of track pants and a Swiss National Team tech shirt. He took his contacts out and put his glasses back on. He much preferred glasses to contact lenses, but he didn't want to risk breaking them on the ice.

He wasn't sure what to say to Viktor, who was chattering away about some conversation he had with one of the Japanese dignitaries at his last event in Japan. Something about how he accidentally walked into a UN meeting and it turned into a photo-op.

Viktor wore a plain black t-shirt that hugged his muscle-rippled chest and shoulders and a pair of jeans. Chris eyed the label - okay, maybe he was also looking at Viktor's ass - they were Armani.

Chris picked up his gym bag, but Viktor took it away from him. "Don't bother with that. Just ask Josef to take it back to your hotel room." Viktor paused and gave him a smile. "Or I could tell Yakov to bring it to mine and you can just get it later."

Once again, Chris found himself turning red at the thought of visiting Viktor's hotel room. Yet, he was also hopeful. Perhaps they could exchange numbers. Perhaps they could become friends, maybe even _more_ than friends.

Viktor pulled out his phone and started texting. "I just need to let Georgi know where to meet us. Do you want to eat at the hotel restaurant or somewhere else?"

The butterflies in Chris's stomach stopped fluttering just long enough for him to give an answer. "Wherever you want to go is fine."

Viktor grinned. "Okay, let's go to Délicieux. I've been there a few times after competitions and it satisfies all of my cravings post-skating."

Chris finally made eye contact with Viktor. "All of your cravings?"

"Well, most of them." Viktor winked, grasped Chris's hand, and led them out of the rink to a taxi.

Normally, Chris would stay to speak with reporters about his skating, about his placement. Viktor typically didn't do it, as he was famous enough already. Chris hoped he wasn't making a mistake by bypassing the interviews.

**

"Georgi isn't coming. He's forgiven his girlfriend for cheating on him and they plan on spending the next week together making up for lost time."

Chris chuckled. Georgi had always been so intense on the ice. Who would have known that it was due to a parade of broken hearts? "Is that the new iPhone?"

Viktor nodded. "I just got it. Apple gave them away to all of the medalists at the Olympics last year."

It was amazing, really, how nonchalant Viktor was about taking gold at the Winter Olympics. He was incredibly friendly, but also quite full of himself. Viktor wasn't standoffish, but he had an air of inaccessibility that made Chris want to dive in and find out what the real Viktor was like.

"I've still got this stupid Blackberry. It's ancient."

"Don't worry; you'll start picking up more sponsorships before next season, especially if you make it to the Grand Prix Final this season. I don't think you've perfected your quads to the point of deserving a medal, but just qualifying should be enough to kickstart your career."

Chris stared at Viktor, his mouth hanging open.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just - you barely know me and you're critiquing my skating."

Viktor frowned. "Oh, right. I don't mean to come off as rude, if that's what you're thinking."

Chris shook his head. "I'm not offended or anything like that. I'm just surprised, that's all."

Viktor shrugged. "Well, let's not talk about skating. Tell me, Chris, do you have a girlfriend?"

Chris straightened his back, puffing out his chest a bit. "Never a girlfriend. I'm gay. But I don't have a boyfriend either."

Viktor gave him a dazzling smile, scooted closer to Chris, and reached his hand out. Before their hands could touch, the food arrived and Chris nervously pulled his hand back as though it had been touched by fire, his face burning.

What had he been thinking? Viktor was probably just being friendly, but it felt like flirting.

Chris had never been with anyone before. Sure, he had kissed other boys before, but never anything further than that. He touched himself daily, so overcome with desire that he began to take out his sexual frustration on the ice, often orgasming before the end of his performance.

He made up his mind. If Viktor continued flirting with him, Chris would do something about it. He could finally feel like an adult.

They spoke about some of their competitors, Viktor laying out gossip on some of them. Viktor had been in the public eye since he was nine years old, so he had hysterical stories to share.

"And then he said, 'why don't you fuck my donkey,' as though it were a perfectly normal activity!"

Chris burst out laughing. "What did you do?"

Viktor held up his hand. "It gets better. He hadn't actually meant donkey. His English was terrible and he meant for me to fuck _him_."

"I can't believe an anti-gay politician would proposition you like that in a hotel gym. Did you go through with it?"

Viktor leaned forward and lowered his voice. "What do _you_ think?"

"I think you may have wanted to, but decided against it."

He chuckled. "I wanted to fuck him raw until he couldn't walk for days. Instead, I kept my dignity intact and pretended I didn't speak any English."

Chris shivered, feeling Viktor's hot breath ghost over him. They were so close, Chris could see every perfect pore on Viktor's nose.

There was a pause, and then Viktor spoke. "So, Christophe, what do you want to do now?"

Chris shifted in his seat, his mouth suddenly dry. He knew what he wanted; he just had to say it. "I want you to take me back to your hotel room and fuck me."

Viktor raised his eyebrow, then broke into a smile. He licked his lips, and gave the answer Chris had been hoping for. "I'll get the bill."

They didn't speak while the server cleared their plates and Viktor paid, nor did they speak after they stood up and went to find a taxi. Viktor did, however, take Chris's hand and Chris gripped back with probably a little too much force.

He and Viktor entered the taxi and Viktor handed a wad of bills to the driver. "Don't look at what we're about to do in the back of your taxi."

The driver nodded, took the money, and began to drive.

Viktor looked back at Chris, hunger in his blue-gray eyes. "I've wanted to do this since I saw you skating this afternoon."

"I've wanted to do this since I was a junior."

Viktor crashed his lips against Chris's. Chris opened his mouth to allow Viktor's tongue entry and deepened the kiss. Viktor kissed like he skated - gracefully - with more power than expected. There he was, in the back of a taxi in Paris, making out with his idol, the man who inspired him to practice six hours a day to master a quad Salchow.

Chris clung to Viktor, wanting to make sure this was _real_. He ran his fingers through Viktor's hair, confirming that it was even softer than he imagined.

Viktor pulled Chris's leg over his lap and grabbed a handful of Chris's ass. He keened, cutting the kiss off to moan. Viktor chased Chris's mouth with his lips, capturing him back into another searing kiss.

Chris had never felt passion like this before, and he knew it was unlikely he ever would again. He loved Viktor Nikiforov before they had even spoken, and knew that kissing him, that being fucked by him, would be just as special.

"Your stop, _monsieurs_."

Chris pulled out of the kiss and looked around. Sure enough, they were back at the hotel. How much time had gone by?

"Thanks."

Viktor opened the car door and practically yanked Chris out of the taxi. They walked closely, their knuckles brushing up against each other, but not actually holding hands.

"There might be reporters around, so we don't want to give them anything too explicit. Otherwise it would be the talk of the tabloids tomorrow, and I don't want to ruin your _perfect_ reputation." Viktor said the last sentence in a slightly more mocking tone.

Chris nodded, but hardly processed what Viktor had said. They were on their way to Viktor's hotel room. Viktor _fucking_ Nikiforov's hotel room. Viktor's hotel room, where he was about to get fucked.

They stepped into the elevator, and as the doors closed, Viktor swooped in on Chris again, dragging his hands all over the curve of Chris's ass. Chris moaned into the kiss and thrust up, thankful to have more range of motion than when he was in the taxi.

Viktor took advantage of Chris's position and lifted his ass in the air, rubbing their groins together. While Viktor was wearing jeans, Chris was in a very thin pair of track pants and could feel every bit of contact. He was rock hard just from kissing, and he was sure he could come at least twice that night.

The elevator dinged and they heard someone clearing their throat in front of them. Viktor stopped kissing Chris, who dropped his head against the elevator wall. He gasped for air and turned around.

It was the American bronze medalist. Mark Ryals? It was his senior debut and Chris didn't know many of the Americans who competed internationally.

"I should have figured you two were going off to fuck."

Viktor stifled a giggle and Chris blushed the color of his home country's flag.

Mark stepped inside the elevator, saw that his floor was already selected, and leaned back, an amused expression on his face.

"By all means, don't let my being here stop you two."

Viktor seemed to enjoy being contrary, because he let go of Chris and ran his fingers through his hair. "Nonsense. Congratulations on third, Ryals."

"Thanks."

Chris cleared his throat, desperately trying to adjust his erection, so it wasn't tenting his track pants.

Finally, the elevator dinged again and the three medalists walked out of the elevator. Chris had never been more embarrassed in his life, not even when he had face-planted the moment he stepped out on the ice during one of his junior competitions. Up until now, he had been the exemplar of a perfect figure skater. He didn't party, do drugs, stay out for long hours in clubs. He practiced daily and listened to his coach like he should.

Perhaps that was exactly why he was there with Viktor. He didn't want to do that anymore. He wanted to make a name for himself. Chris wanted to emancipate himself from under his coach's watchful gaze and make himself a household name. He _wanted_ to be seen as sexy, as an adult.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

They were standing in front of the door to Viktor's hotel room. Viktor had his head tilted, looking at Chris curiously.

"N-nothing. I've just never been caught before."

Viktor laughed. "You and I have very different definitions of what it means to be caught. Once, I was fucking a fan in the hotel pool and a birthday party walked in through the gate."

He swiped the keycard and opened the door, leading Chris into the room. Chris had expected a larger room, but it was identical to the one he was staying in.

Chris forced a laugh. "You have a lot of sex, don't you?"

Viktor shrugged. "It's how I manage the stress of competing. Don't you?"

"I-I-"

A look of comprehension dawned on Viktor's face. "You don't have _any_ sex, do you? Is this your first time?"

Chris twiddled his thumbs and shook his head. "Of course not."

"Chris. Tell me if this is your first time." Viktor stepped closer to him, running a finger along Chris's cheek.

He tried to look away, but Viktor pinched his chin and directed Chris's face so they were making direct eye contact. The intensity in Viktor's eyes was almost too much. What if Viktor wouldn't fuck him if he admitted the truth? Would he want an experienced kid? They stared at each other for a moment, Chris memorizing every pore of Viktor's face before he finally answered. "I've never had sex before."

Instead of kicking him out of the room, Viktor smirked and grasped Chris's half-hard cock. "Am I the first person to touch this, too?"

Chris gasped and nodded.

Viktor leaned in and licked a stripe along Chris's neck behind his ear. "I'm going to make you feel so _good_ tonight."

Chris shuddered. "Oh, god."

"No baby, I'm just Viktor."

Viktor led Chris to his bed and pulled him down to the corner of the mattress. Instead of joining him, Viktor grasped the end of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Chris stared hungrily at Viktor's body, pale and rippling with muscles. He could only hope to have abdominal muscles like Viktor one day.

Once he knew he had Chris's attention, Viktor unbuttoned and slowly unzipped his jeans. "Chris, I want to be the one to make you come tonight."

Chris could hardly speak, but managed to choke out something that he hoped sounded like, "Okay."

"That means I don't want you to touch yourself unless I tell you to. You're going to want to touch yourself a lot tonight, but I can give you a mindblowing orgasm if you let me. I promise you are in safe hands."

"I will. I trust you, Viktor."

And he did. Even though Viktor was vain, bragging about his sexual ability, Chris believed it one hundred percent.

Viktor slid his jeans down, revealing a pair of black boxer briefs. Chris had hoped he would be wearing something outrageous, like a g-string or one of the very popular I ♥ Viktor panties Chris had seen online and had _definitely not_ purchased.

Yet, he was beautiful anyway, standing in his hotel room almost completely exposed, his waist-length hair swishing behind him. Chris wanted to savor every moment, but at the same time, he yearned to have Viktor's cock inside of him, fucking him until he couldn't breathe.

"You look amazing."

Viktor strutted toward him and crawled onto the bed, sticking his ass out in the air shamelessly. Chris gulped and scooted down on the bed until his back was against the pillow.

He leaned down and removed Chris's glasses, setting them on the bedside table. Viktor kissed Chris, this time far more gently than their previous kisses. Chris used it as a chance to run his hands up and down Viktor's bare skin, his arms, his chest, his stomach. Viktor was warm and soft to the touch.

Suddenly, Viktor pulled away. "Let me take off your clothes."

He made short work of Chris's shirt and gripped the elastic of his pants. Chris was trying not to shake. He was almost naked in Viktor's bed. He refused to stop now that they'd gotten this far.

Viktor pressed kisses all along Chris's chest before finally tugging down his track pants. He hadn't been wearing any underwear, so Chris's cock popped out in front of Viktor's face. Viktor seemed to find this amusing, because he smiled and kissed the head of Chris's prick.

"Oh, fuck."

"Soon, I promise."

Chris watched as Viktor reached over to his bag beside the bed and pulled out a packet of lube and a condom. He gulped and instead focused on the curves of Viktor's ass in his briefs.

Viktor leaned forward, kissed Chris one last time, and reached down for Chris's prick, pumping it up and down with practiced expertise. Chris could feel the telltale sign of impending orgasm, his insides clenched and his skin flushed, traveling all the way down to his stomach.

"Viktor - I won't last."

"I _know_. That's why I'm doing this now so you will enjoy getting fucked more."

Watching Viktor's fingers grip his cock was what sent Chris over the edge. He came hard and fast, Viktor's name on his lips as he shot come into Viktor's hands.

After a few moments, Chris slumped against the pillow as he tried to catch his breath. "That was amazing."

Viktor licked some of Chris's seed off his fingers. Chris's dick gave a pathetic twitch at the sight. "I'll say."

"Do you need a towel?"

Viktor shook his head. "I fully intend on using this. Spread your legs for me, Chris."

Chris let his knees fall open. He was lucky he was flexible, because his body was so spent, he couldn't control his muscles as well as he usually could.

Viktor rolled his index finger around in Chris's come and pressed it against his entrance. "Have you ever put anything up here, Chris?"

He nodded, biting his lip. "I have a vibrator."

"So you know how it feels to have something up your ass?"

"Yes."

He felt a burning sensation as Viktor's finger slid into him. His toes curled at the intrusion, but he took in a steady breath and closed his eyes.

"Keep breathing. We'll work our way up to another finger, and then you'll be ready for me."

Suddenly, he felt Viktor's mouth on his flaccid cock, licking off all of the excess come and tongue swirling around the head.

Viktor's mouth served as a nice distraction from the burn in his ass as it pumped in and out of him. Chris had used his own fingers, but he could never attain the sort of angle Viktor was at now, nor could it serve as a replacement for someone else handling it so he could lay back and enjoy it.

He watched as Viktor dribbled more of Chris's come down his crack, lubricating his entrance even more. His hair was still tied back, but strands had come out, hanging down past his face and resting on Chris's legs.

"Let down your hair."

Viktor stopped preparing Chris and looked up, cock still next to his lips. "What?"

"I want your hair to be down when you fuck me."

"You realize it will be a mess, right?"

"Don't care - I'll brush it for you if you want."

Viktor somehow managed to crawl forward without his finger leaving Chris's ass, so they were face to face. "My hands seem to be preoccupied. Why don't you do it for me?"

Chris tugged on the hair tie and gently pulled it off, careful not to hurt him. Once he reached the ends, Viktor's hair was suddenly all over his shoulders. Chris twirled a lock of hair around his fingers.

"Most men like me to leave it up so they can pull on it."

He shook his head. "You look more beautiful this way. I like it when you have your hair down."

Viktor's finger curled in and brushed against Chris's prostate. He gasped and clenched his ass.

"You're full of surprises, Chris." Viktor gave him a kiss, and Chris could taste himself on Viktor's lips.

"I'm ready for another finger."

"Is that so?"

Without waiting for an answer, Viktor pulled his finger out of Chris, opened the packet of lube and liberally coated both fingers with it. "Spunk dries too quickly. This will stay slick much longer."

Chris nodded, as though he cared about what type of lube Viktor used to fuck him.

"I'm going to blow you now."

Viktor swallowed Chris's cock all the way to the back of his throat as his fingers entered him again. He had definitely never felt anything like this before. Viktor's mouth was so hot, and his fingers were stretching him back and forth, scissoring and flicking his prostate. He was rock hard again and had never been more thankful for his quick refractory period.

Viktor's tongue pressed against the outer edge of his cock; he sucked, making a smacking sound as his dick popped out of his mouth. He could hear the squelching of lubed up fingers going in and out of his ass and Chris couldn't help but think about how much louder sex was than he had imagined. Sure, he figured there would be moans and sighs, but he hadn't anticipated _these_ noises.

It was better than he could ever fucking imagine.

He thrusted up and down, trying to simultaneously get his dick back in Viktor's mouth and fit his fingers inside of Chris deeper. Viktor seemed to pick up on the signal, because he returned to sucking his cock and began pumping his fingers in and out of Chris at a far more punishing pace.

It only took a few moments for Chris to cave. "Fuck me, Viktor. Fuck me so you ruin me for other men."

Viktor pressed his tongue into the slit of Chris's dick and gave him the most self-satisfied grin Chris had ever seen. He wondered briefly if Viktor was like this with anyone else. Probably. Chris wasn't anyone special. Not yet, anyway.

He removed his fingers from Chris, who just about cried at the loss, and he reached for the condom.

Instead of putting it on, he handed Chris the package and then slid out of his underwear, revealing a fair-sized prick, leaking precome and pointing straight at Chris. Viktor jutted his cock out at Chris.

"Put it on me."

Chris's fingers trembled as he opened the condom wrapper and pressed it to Viktor's cock, sliding it down all the way to the base. He was touching Viktor's dick. Viktor was about to put said dick into Chris's ass. This was actually about to happen.

Viktor coated his cock with more lube, and fuck if that wasn't an image Chris wanted burned in his mind for the rest of his life; Viktor on his knees, his hair running wild, stroking himself.

"Do you want to roll over? It will hurt less for your first time."

Chris shook his head. "I want to watch you."

Viktor nodded and settled his body between Chris's legs, lifting them over his shoulders. Chris hooked his ankles around Viktor's neck, like he'd seen in several porns, and watched as Viktor lined his cock up with his entrance.

"It will burn a lot at first, but once I'm in it will feel better."

He squeezed a bit more lube over Chris's pucker and pressed forward.

Viktor was right; it did burn. It burned so much, he winced. He felt Viktor's fingers stroking his arm. "Breathe, Christophe. Relax."

Chris took in a shuddering breath. "It's just bigger than I thought it would be."

He gave Chris a wry smile. "You flatter me."

Viktor pushed forward more, taking things agonizingly slow, until he stopped moving. He was fully sheathed inside of Chris.

"Do you need time to adjust?"

Chris felt so full, fuller than he ever had using his fingers or vibrator. His ass burned, and his erection was flagging. It was almost too much. Almost.

"No. Please. Move."

Viktor obeyed, pulling out just a little bit and then pushing right back in. It hurt, but knowing that he was engaging in an incredibly intimate act with Viktor was enough to keep going.

"Okay, Chris. I want you to touch yourself now. Match your timing with my thrusts."

Chris didn't need to be told twice. He reached for his erection and followed Viktor's pace, paying attention as he began to speed up, still moving with shallow thrusts.

"Fuck, Chris, you're so tight. You feel so fucking good."

Chris could only throw his head back and moan in reply, overcome by the sensation of being fucked.

Touching himself gave him a distraction from the pain, which was beginning to subside. Soon, his hips were meeting with Viktor's, desperate for Viktor to rub against his prostate.

It didn't take Viktor long to take the hint. He leaned forward, practically bending Chris in half, and fucked into his hole with more power and precision, hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves each time.

Chris heard sobbing and realized it was him, crying from the pleasure he was receiving from his idol, the man of his dreams. "Please, Viktor."

He didn't know what he was begging for, but he wanted more. He wanted to belong to Viktor, to have him leave his mark on Chris forever.

Perhaps that was what he was doing. Viktor's mask of confidence and ease was beginning to crack, contorting into an expression of bliss and desperation.

"I want you to come again, Chris. Can you do that for me?"

Chris clenched his ass around Viktor's cock and sped up his hand. He was beginning to see stars, overwhelmed by the sensations he was feeling. Viktor leaned forward and kissed him, plunging his tongue into Chris's mouth.

That was enough. He cried as he came, feeling complete and utter ecstasy as he shot his seed between them.

Viktor bit down hard on Chris's collarbone and slammed in once, twice, and began shaking, coming deep inside Chris.

Chris ran his fingers through Viktor's hair, enjoying the sight of watching Viktor come undone on top of him.

They lay there together like that until Viktor pushed himself up with his hands and slowly pulled out of Chris, disposing of the condom in the trash bin next to the bed.

"I hope that was to your liking."

Chris pulled him back beside him on the bed. "It was everything I ever wanted."

Viktor chuckled, a devious look creeping onto his face. "You'll definitely want more than just that. You've never been rimmed."

"You could show me that, too." Chris wanted _everything_ that Viktor would offer him.

Viktor propped his head up with his hands and turned to Chris. "I suppose I could. What are you doing for the Rostelecom Cup next month?"

**

Chris licked his lips and made a sultry face for the photographer as he stood on the podium at the European Championships. He wore a bronze medal, thrilled to have finally podiumed at the European Championships. It had been six years since his first international podium and had only managed to medal at a handful of events since then. True, he started out slow early in the season and then peaked toward the end, but he had barely managed to qualify for the Olympics and hadn't even made it to the finals.

He turned to his left and smiled at Viktor, forever standing above him. It had been years since he felt any sort of resentment toward the other man, who was now his best friend, but he hoped one day to unseat him from the throne.

There had been a season after Viktor's injury where Chris had won gold at several events, but Viktor had not been competing and therefore it hadn't counted. Viktor had stood on the sidelines, cheering for him.

They were aging; Viktor was 25 and Chris 23. They knew that their years of competing were coming to a close, but Chris would continue as long as he could. The ice was the only place Chris could call home.

Chris, Viktor, and the Spanish silver medalist, Marco, leaned together and posed one last time before skating back to their coaches.

"Congratulations, Christophe. I'm so proud of you!" Josef gave Chris a hug and he smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks, Josef. I couldn't have done that quad loop triple axel combination without your help."

They embraced again and Josef looked at him with a serious expression. "You need to go to the press conference this time."

Chris smiled and nodded. "I promise."

"You can't just go off with Viktor whenever you want."

This was a frequent topic of discussion. Chris wasn't sure why Josef was so negative toward Viktor. Viktor never had bad press; he was far too elusive to experience any major leaks about his exploits. In fact, Chris had been involved in more scandals, including one where he was caught in a compromising position with two members of the Swiss National Hockey Team, as well as a series of half-nude photos he thought he had done for Gay Times which turned out to be a rabid fan. Viktor introduced him to other skaters, new sponsors, hell, he had helped Chris find an apartment in Paris where he was currently living. 

Yet Josef always seemed irritated around Viktor and tried to keep Chris and Viktor apart whenever they were in the same city. Initially, Chris thought that it was because they were competitors, but he had gone out with other rivals during events and Josef had said nothing. He seemed to hold a grudge against Viktor specifically.

Chris respected and loved his coach more than he could ever verbalize, but he couldn't stop seeing Viktor. Viktor held a special place in his heart. Viktor was his first and even though they were best friends with benefits, Chris could easily see them falling into a comfortable companionship once they retired. Perhaps they would even get married one day.

"I know, Josef."

"Very well, get changed and head out there. Your fans are all waiting to hear from you."

As he changed in the locker room, he heard his phone buzzing. He glanced at it and smiled at the text from Viktor.

_Your room? After the press conference?_

Chris quickly typed out a confirmation and strolled out of the locker room, heading toward the press room. He planned on making this interview as short as possible.

**

"Mr. Giacometti, how does it feel to be back on the podium?"

Chris grinned at the reporter, who was incredibly hot. "It's _almost_ better than sex." The crowd giggled, and he continued. "It feels amazing. I am very grateful to all of my sponsors, especially Swisscom and Rolex, and my coach for believing in me and giving me support when I felt like I couldn't do it."

"Your free skate was very different than what we've seen in the past. Why did you change it this season?"

He traditionally skated to something with a dark, sensual beat, but Josef wanted Chris to showcase his softer side this season. His free skate had been to Too Much Between Us. Josef had given him several pieces to choose from and this was clearly the best. He felt the crescendos and pattern of the piano keys speak to him in a way that most of the other music he danced to couldn't. It wasn't easy to skate due to the number of notes that were held, but he had created sweeping movements and lightning-fast spins to help balance the amount of fermatas in the piece. The music sounded as though it was reaching out to someone, wishing that things could be different. Commentators had described his performance as mature in a different way, a surprise for all. Chris knew Viktor would be pleased. He wasn’t the only one that could surprise people.

His short program had been a sharp contrast to that, a sensual piece that left everyone screaming for more. He and Josef agreed that the effect of both programs together would appeal to the judges, and it clearly had with his podium.

Even though he had been skating to this same program all season, he hadn't truly felt connected until this weekend. He put everything he had into the free skate, earning him a personal best.

Chris looked back at the reporter. "I wanted something different this season, to show that I am not just a one-trick pony. I can do more than shake my ass, though I'm sure you would like to see that more, no?"

The reporter blushed and moved on from that question. "You and Viktor Nikiforov are rivals, yet you are often seen together. How can you maintain a friendship if he's always on top?"

Viktor and Chris exchanged smiles. "Well, he isn't _always_ on top, if you know what I mean."

Several wolf whistles echoed across the room and Chris sat back in his chair, feeling quite pleased with himself.

"Mr. Nikiforov, how does your relationship with Mr. Giacometti affect your skating?"

Viktor leaned forward and brushed his now short hair out of his face. "It doesn't. We're friends first, rivals second. Anything else between us is not the business of the press."

 _Friends_. Chris wanted to be more than that, but refused to fully explore those feelings. He couldn't do that to himself, and he refused to ruin his and Viktor's friendship.

Still, it stung to hear Viktor speak so neutrally about the nature of their relationship. It had been six years of companionship, skating, sharing their high and low moments, as well as a lot of fucking.

Chris tried to keep a calm face, hoping his disappointment didn't shine through to the crowd.

"Mr. Nikiforov, do you have plans to retire any time soon?"

Viktor pressed a finger to his lips for a moment before he spoke. "I will compete as long as I can skate. The ice is home to me."

Chris smiled at the sentiment. He had been thinking that earlier as well. They both shared a love of the ice. That was a connection they shared beyond anyone else, beyond anything else. Viktor knew what it felt like to be single-minded, focused on the ice and the competition. Nothing else. Other skaters wanted to open ice rinks, join ice shows, teach lessons, coach, or even move onto something not on the ice. He and Viktor could not share that sentiment. It was all about the competition, being better than their best, pushing themselves as far as they could go without breaking.

Many of the competitors in their division were younger, and Chris knew that it would only get harder to podium; yet he didn't care. It was just a new challenge he would always be up to as long as Viktor was by his side.

"Mr. Giacometti, will you be focusing your attention on Worlds? You had a lower score last year."

Chris nodded. "I am planning on skating in Worlds if I qualify. You all know my lower score was due to having bronchitis during my free skate. I'm sure my score will be much higher now, especially now that I am working on performing four quads in my free skate."

Some more questions were asked, but Chris paid them hardly any notice. Viktor was playing with some lint on his shirt and somehow managed to do it in the most seductive way possible, pinching the lint between his long fingers and rubbing them together. Chris adjusted his hardening cock in his pants and tried not to watch Viktor for the rest of the interview.

**

"Mmph!"

Chris yanked Viktor into his hotel room after the interview and pinned him to the wall. 

They had barely wasted any time between walking back and settling into their hotel rooms. Chris had quickly rinsed his body and applied some anti-perspirant, and within minutes Viktor was at his door, Chris wearing just a towel that hung loosely on his hips.

"Mr. Nikiforov, you're the best skater of our generation. Will you ever quit surprising us?" Chris spoke in a high-pitched voice.

Viktor huffed a laugh and traced Chris's side with his hands. Goosebumps spread down his arms, loving the feel of being held by Viktor. "I hope not."

"Mr. Nikiforov, who gives the best head out of all of the other competitors?"

"That's a tough one, correspondent from Switzerland. I suppose I'll need a refresher to know for sure."

Chris captured their lips in a kiss and dragged his tongue along Viktor's lips. Their tongues licked at each other, kissing sloppily and grabbing each other's asses. Chris loved the feel of Viktor's cheeks in his hands, perfectly sized to fit in his palms. He could tell Viktor wasn't wearing underwear below his pants, and he wanted nothing more than to rip them off and fuck him right then and there.

However, it had been a month since they last fucked, and Chris wasn't about to screw it up by giving into his urges too quickly. Their friends with benefits agreement was not exclusive and both Viktor and Chris regularly took other lovers to bed, sometimes the same people. Still, he was never fully sated unless it was Viktor. He could only hope that Viktor felt the same.

Chris thought back to their first time together, how he fumbled through the sex and Viktor led him patiently. By this point, Chris had taken several virgins to bed as well, but there was nothing like fucking the walking definition of sex, Viktor Nikiforov.

"You were so beautiful out there, Chris. It looked like you were skating for someone today. Tell me, have you met someone?"

Chris crashed his lips back onto Viktor's, his reaction silently screaming he was skating for Viktor, but he would never say it, especially not in this moment. He wrapped his arms around Viktor, pushing him harder against the wall, not allowing any room for oxygen between them. They grinded their erections together, eliciting moans that were swallowed up by the other's mouth.

Kissing Viktor was perfect, more satisfying than kissing anyone else. His lips were soft but firm, and his mouth always tasted clean and sweet. Chris never grew tired of kissing him.

Finally, he pulled away. "I believe I have a score to settle about who gives the best head."

He fell to his knees, pulling down Viktor's pants in one fell swoop. Chris admired Viktor's length for a brief moment before swallowing it down to the base. He was particularly gifted at deepthroating, and his partners loved it when he took it all without gagging once.

Chris could hear Viktor's moans above him as he bobbed up and down, licking the base as he moved his mouth. Viktor threaded his fingers through Chris's curls and pulled his hair, almost as if grounding himself.

He loved the shape and feel of Viktor's cock. It wasn't enormously thick, but it was long and elegant and it pointed straight out from the base. Chris pulled down on the foreskin and lapped at the head, twirling his tongue around the tip.

It seemed as though Viktor was content for Chris to take this lead this time, so he traced his finger his fingers down his perineum and pressed his fingertip to Viktor's entrance.

Viktor gripped Chris's hair harder, his knees buckling. "Want you inside of me tonight."

Chris released Viktor's cock with a pop and looked up at him. "Want to be inside of you tonight."

He helped Chris up and they walked over to the bed. Viktor tugged Chris's towel off, revealing his completely naked body underneath.

"No fair, Viktor. Take off your shirt."

Viktor jumped onto the bed and lay on his back, his dick bouncing as he moved. "You'll have to do it for me."

Chris tackled him on the mattress and the walls shook as he bed crashed into the wall. They laughed and kissed, their cocks rubbing against each other.

Being with Viktor like this was comfortable, familiar, safe. However, Chris didn't have time to dwell on how much he cared for Viktor. He wanted to leave Viktor boneless. He was probably gagging for it. Chris had learned how after a win, Viktor loved to be fucked until he couldn't move afterward. He refused to disappoint.

Chris ended their kiss and yanked Viktor's shirt over his head, pinching his nipple for his defiance, then finding the lube he had set on the nightstand earlier for this very purpose. He coated his fingers with the slick and crawled down Viktor's body, loving the stare he was receiving.

Viktor parted his legs for Chris without prompting, and scooted down so he was lying down on his back. Chris toyed with Viktor's entrance for a bit, pressing just his fingertip on the pucker, pushing in slightly, then blowing out a breath on it. Chris loved watching Viktor's eyes squeeze shut and tense when he teased him.

Finally, Chris turned up his palm and inserted his finger inside Viktor, noting that he was already fairly loose. Chris quirked up an eyebrow, and Viktor winked.

"I may have used a toy on myself during the interview today."

Had Chris been seventeen again, he would have come on the sheets right then and there. The thought of Viktor preparing himself, especially in the eye of the public, was almost too much. He closed his eyes and let out a soft moan of approval, steadying his breath.

"Well then, I suppose that means we can skip straight to the next event."

"Christophe, you're anything but straight."

Chris removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue, first licking slowly, deeply, and then increased his speed and force. He ate Viktor out like his life depended on it, loving his taste, loving the gasps Viktor was making at the head of the bed. Chris held Viktor's hips down, digging his fingertips into his hip bone and squeezing at the soft and tender flesh.

"I love it when you rim me, Chris. You look so beautiful right now, ravishing my ass. You belong there, worshipping my hole like a cockslut."

Chris sucked hard on Viktor's entrance in response, making a loud squelching sound. "I don't know, Viktor. It looks like you're the dirty little cockslut."

"I am, Christophe. I've fucked a dozen people since I last saw you, but I couldn't stop thinking about your cock, how it's _perfect_ for fucking me."

Chris knew that Viktor was likely exaggerating, as he said the dumbest things during sex, but he felt a sense of pride wash over him knowing that Viktor thought about him during sex with other men. He inserted two fingers inside Viktor along with his tongue and found his prostate, pumping hard.

" _Oh fuck_."

"Do you like that, Viktor?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to fuck you now?"

"Please, Christophe. You don't even need to use a condom. I know you're always safe."

Chris had more a sense of propriety than that, so he grabbed a condom anyway, ripped it open with his teeth, and slid it down his neglected but leaking cock.

"How do you want me to fuck you?"

Viktor grabbed a hold of his ankles, his ass sticking out in the air like it was on display. Chris swiped his thumb at Viktor's entrance, grinning. Then he lined his prick up and slowly slid into Viktor's heat, fighting the urge to fuck into him at a punishing pace. That would come later.

Chris watched Viktor's expression as he adjusted to the sensation of fullness until he gave a nod to start moving.

He started slow, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back in at a snail's pace. Viktor's hips jutted up, trying to increase the pace but Chris pushed him down. Viktor may have been the gold medalist on the ice, but Chris would beat Viktor hands down at sex. He was a master at finding the prostate on the first try, a god at delaying his own orgasm for the maximum pleasure of his partner - on the bottom or on top.

Chris could tell Viktor was beginning to get comfortable with this rhythm, so he lifted Viktor's ass higher in the air. He was holding almost all of Viktor's weight in his arms, fucking into him now with more force.

Viktor's eyes flew open and the threw his head back, moaning as he reached for his dick. Chris decided to allow it, knowing how much Viktor needed a release.

He straightened his back and angled for Viktor's prostate, speeding up even more.

Chris loved watching Viktor during sex. When he came undone, Viktor was vulnerable, open. The mask he wore at all other times came off and his true self was revealed. He was simply beautiful, sweat dripping down his face and body, his cock straining, wanting nothing more than for sweet release.

"You feel so good, Viktor."

Viktor thrust upward, palming his cock to match Chris's speed. "So do you. You fucking amaze me, Chris, both on and off the ice."

Chris was in top form, wanting to continue making Viktor think only of his dick when he fucked other men. He was addicted to the feeling of knowing that he was the only one who could satisfy Viktor like this.

He loved Viktor.

"Want to see who comes first?"

Chris was out of breath, but he grinned. "I won't come until you do. And you have to be touching yourself."

"The person who comes first has to suck the other's cock."

"You're on." Chris angled his cock to rub against Viktor's prostate and jutted his hips forward.

Viktor moaned, jerking himself off. They kept eye contact as they fucked - something Chris never did with anyone else - a silent challenge of who would come first.

"I'm going to split you in two, Viktor. Your ass will be so wrecked from my cock you won't be able to skate for a week."

Viktor's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he groaned. "Fuck yes."

Chris continued, increasing the intensity and speed of his thrusts. He was so close, his prick throbbing with the need to come, but he wouldn't. Not until Viktor came first. "I'm going to ruin you for other men. When they fuck you, they'll know that I've already been there."

"Christophe, you already have. I love it when you fuck me." Viktor's voice came out between short, raspy breaths.

"You need my cock like you need air." Chris was relentless, slamming into Viktor's prostate with every motion. 

Viktor let out a sob and came all over his hands and stomach. Watching Viktor come was almost as good as winning. Chris licked a stripe of come off Viktor's chest, pulled out, ripped off his condom, and straddled Viktor's face. "I win. Now suck me off."

It took a few moments for Viktor to come back to himself, but Chris was patient. He nudged Viktor's mouth with his cock, and he eventually swallowed it whole. Chris admired the strain of Viktor's lips around his dick, the way his skin stretched to take him in his mouth.

Having been so close earlier, it didn't take long for Chris to unload his spunk straight into Viktor's throat. He braced his hands against the headboard of the bed as Viktor sucked down every last drop of come.

Viktor released Chris's dick and Chris turned around, settling in beside Viktor. Neither of them were fans of cuddling after sex, but this time felt different, special. Viktor slung an arm around Chris's shoulders and pulled him in closer.

"You should clean yourself up before you get sticky."

Viktor found the towel Chris had been wearing with his foot and used it to wipe down his stomach. "Good enough."

"I'm glad that even though we're getting old we can still fuck like we're teenagers again."

Viktor nuzzled his face in Chris's curls and kissed the top of his head. "Ah yes, but our stamina is much better."

"You could have fooled me with that performance tonight."

Chris felt an elbow to his side and he laughed, looking up into Viktor's smiling face.

"It's been a while, that's all."

"Oh really?" Chris tried to keep his voice neutral.

"You know I don't like to have sex right before a competition. Plus, I was excited to get to be with you."

Chris felt himself blush and he returned to the nook between Viktor's neck and his shoulders, giving the spot an open-mouthed kiss. 

They were silent for a while. Chris didn't want to say anything more, didn't want to reveal his feelings. He listened to Viktor's even breathing, eventually indicating that he had fallen asleep. 

Maybe Viktor _did_ feel the same way as Chris. Viktor had never been in a relationship before, perhaps this was what he thought it was.

Could they really be monogamous, exclusively together? They were practically in a relationship already, just with fucking other people and not actually saying they were the other's boyfriend.

Maybe they could try it but continue to see other people. Chris knew several polyamorous couples who were really happy with their situation.

He shook his head. Viktor gave a snort and stretched his legs, sighing and returning to sleep. Who was he kidding? The thought of Viktor with other men already drove him crazy; he couldn't imagine sharing him once they were together.

Chris would just have to wait until the opportune moment. Then, he could finally tell Viktor how he felt, that he had fallen in love with Viktor since the moment they met and his feelings grew stronger every day.

It could work. It _had_ to.

**

It was the Sochi Grand Prix Final. Chris had made the podium two years in a row. True, it wasn't as impressive as Viktor's five-time consecutive wins, but he was thrilled that at 24 years old, he was still earning medals.

He held up his medal and struck a pose with Viktor and Jean-Jacques Leroy, who he had edged out by twelve points. JJ didn't seem too disappointed with his showing. He was a promising young skater and Chris knew that he would only get better, creating a new generation of professional ice skaters.

There were other skaters his age, but it was mostly down to him, Viktor, and Georgi who had actually won anything this past season. Even Yuuri Katsuki, an older Japanese skater had cracked under the pressure of the Grand Prix Final and ended up in sixth place.

Viktor had expressed his frustration with his performance. He was as amazing as ever - his words - but he was no longer surprising the audience. He could do five quads in his free skate and quad flip like it was second nature, but as amazing as that feat was for mere mortals Viktor felt that he had become predictable.

Chris knew that this was his opportunity to ask Viktor to be with him, to establish the new boundary for their relationship. It would surprise the fans but also set a precedent for their eventual retirement. Neither he nor Chris had any intention of retiring soon, but it was always on their minds. The press never let them forget how old they were, how young skaters like Yuri Plisetsky and Michele Crispino were moving through the ranks and had their eyes set on gold in the senior division.

He thought about Viktor's free skate that season. _Stay Close To Me_. Viktor skated with such emotion, such longing; it was hardly expected for his level of character. Was Viktor reaching out to Chris, as he had in his own free skate just a couple of years ago? 

After the banquet, Chris would take Viktor back to his hotel room, like always, but instead of fucking, they would talk. Chris would put it all out there and tell Viktor that he hadn't been with anyone else in over a year. No one could compare to Viktor. Not anymore. Not even if he chose men who looked like him, not if he shut his eyes and pretended.

Once the podium photos were over, Chris returned to his hotel room and got ready for the banquet. He wouldn't distract himself by going to visit Viktor beforehand.

Just as Chris was adjusting his tie, a knock sounded at his door. Who could it be?

He answered it and saw Josef standing in the doorway.

Josef had always been there for him, through everything. He was completely bald, far from the head of hair he had when Chris was just a junior. In fact, Josef was the only person who had been there for Chris longer than Viktor.

Chris smiled and waved him inside. He returned to the mirror and crossed the tie over, making a loop. "I didn't think I'd see you until the banquet."

"I can't check up on my favorite skater?"

Chris stopped working on his tie and looked at Josef. "What's wrong?"

Josef sighed and stepped forward, taking over for Chris and fixing his tie. "You were always terrible at doing anything more complicated than a basic knot." He was silent for another moment and then spoke. "Whatever you have planned tonight, don't do it."

Chris looked away from Josef, staring at the window. He willed his pulse to slow down, but could feel his heartbeat in his ears. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. You have some grand scheme to make Viktor fall in love with you tonight."

"We're just friends."

Josef tugged at Chris's tie, straightening out the knot and stepped back. "No, you're not. Maybe to him, you are, but Chris, you wear your heart on your sleeve. I'm shocked you've made it this far without it breaking."

Chris bit his lip and crossed his arms, wishing he hadn't answered the door. "You've _never_ liked him."

"I've never liked how he treats you. Do you think I like watching one of my skaters get strung along like a dog on a leash?"

The words stung. "I'm not a dog, Josef."

"No, you're not. You're an amazingly talented young man who deserves far better than the likes of Viktor Nikiforov."

Chris gave Josef a hug. "I know you're looking out for me, but you need to trust me, too. I know what I'm doing."

Josef patted his back, then sighed in resolve. "Okay. Let's go to the banquet."

Chris grabbed his phone and wallet, and followed Josef out of his room. This would work. He would show Josef that he was wrong.

**

"Stop it, asshole!"

Chris clutched his hand to his chest in mock hurt. "Oh, little Yuri, you wound me."

"Shut up!"

Viktor ruffled Yuri's hair and leaned in. Chris snapped a quick picture and they laughed as Yuri fumed over the fact that they finally got a picture with him.

Chris and Viktor had decided to be Yuri's honorary dates, pretending to fawn over him as though they were one of his Yuri's Angels. Yakov had told them to cut it out, but eventually gave up and moved closer to the bar.

Yuri grabbed a glass of champagne from the table beside them and downed it in one go before Viktor could take it away. "Careful, _mon ange_. Viktor might not want to carry you back to your hotel room this time."

Yuri glared at Chris. "I don't need anyone's help."

Chris looked at Viktor and raised an eyebrow. "Why is it that every word out of his mouth is an insult?"

"He's a teenage virgin." Viktor ruffled Yuri's hair again.

Yuri clenched his fists and stomped off, likely in search of other abandoned glasses of champagne.

Chris glanced around the room. The Sochi banquet was packed. Everyone in the skating world was there, competitors, former professionals, sponsors, family, coaches, along with other local celebrities. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. That is, except one person.

He frowned, looking at Katsuki's slumped form in the corner. It seemed as though he had taken the loss to heart. He squared his shoulders and walked over to the other man.

"Not having a good time?"

Yuuri looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of Chris. "Oh - no - I'm - I'm fine."

"Do you want to join me and the other skaters?" Chris offered Yuuri a reassuring smile. "We're tormenting Plisetsky."

Katsuki looked over at Viktor and blushed. "I'd just put a damper on your fun. I'm better off alone tonight."

Chris took a glass of champagne from a server who had just walked by and handed it to Yuuri. "Sometimes, you need a little bit of liquid courage to get through social events like this, especially after an embarrassing loss." At the sight of hurt in Yuuri's eyes, Chris held up his hands. "I'm not making fun of you. I've come in dead last several times in my career. But look at me today. I'm 24 and I just won silver at the Grand Prix Finals. You'll come back from this, Yuuri."

Yuuri forced a smile and took a sip of champagne, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but at the banquet talking to him. Chris took the hint. "I'm going back to the party now, but if you want to join me, you're always welcome."

He mumbled a thanks and Chris walked back to Viktor, who had found Yuri talking to Mila. Viktor craned his head to see where Chris had gone. 

"Next conquest?"

Chris snorted. "I don't think he much feels like having sex. Plus, he isn't really my type."

Viktor pressed a kiss to Chris's cheek. "I didn't realize you had a type."

Before Chris could respond, Yuri made retching sounds and they turned back to their group.

Chris appreciated that the Russian team had accepted him so easily into their herd. Whenever Viktor went places, they just expected that Chris would also be there.

They talked for a while longer, discussing their plans for Olympic training, European Championships, and eventually Worlds. Most of the _Very Important People_ had left and it was down to a select group of skaters and a handful of family members.

Mila batted her eyelashes at Viktor. "Tell me, Mr. Nikiforov, since you're going bald, will you finally give up the ice and retire?"

Viktor fixed her with a cold stare and touched the spot at the top of his head. "Tell me, Mila, will you ever lose those last five pounds you keep on your ass?"

"Touche."

Chris wasn't a fan of mean jokes, but the Russians seemed to be meaner to their favorite people. Which he supposed meant that little Yuri loved all of them. A lot.

He heard a bottle of champagne clink to the floor and they all turned to look at what had caused the noise.

Yuuri Katsuki was no longer hunched in a corner. Instead, he had gone straight to the other Yuri, a glare in his normally soft eyes. Yuuri clearly had not stopped at one glass of champagne. In fact, it looked more like he hadn't even stopped at one bottle. He untucked his shirt and swayed back and forth as he stepped closer to Yuri.

_"You."_

Yuri crinkled his nose and stepped away from Yuuri. "What do _you_ want, Last Place?"

"A dance-off to see which Yuri is best."

That was when the night went all wrong.

**

Chris took another shot of vodka and hit the bar with the shot glass with a thud.

This wasn't supposed to be how the night went. Chris wasn't supposed to be alone, drinking at the hotel bar at one in the morning. He was supposed to be making love to Viktor. They were supposed to be planning out their lives together. He was supposed to finally hear the words, "I love you too, Chris."

He let out a choked sob and poured himself another shot.

After a bit of convincing, Yuri and Yuuri had a dance off. Chris had known something was off as he watched Viktor enjoying it. There was a gleam to his eye, a smile that wasn't normally there.

He looked happy, happier than he'd been in years. Was he _that_ glad that Yuri Plisetsky had finally decided to act like a decent human being?

Chris had felt his stomach twist a bit. Viktor wasn't watching Yuri at all. He was watching the other Yuuri, smiling even wider each time Yuuri broke into a new dance move.

Maybe he was just smiling because it was funny. The banquets were normally quite dull. That was why he and Viktor usually left early and spent the night together fucking.

Chris had decided to give Viktor something else to watch. He had eyed the pole near the dance floor. Everyone knew that Chris was one of the best pole dancers around. He had stripped down to nothing but his purple tangas and challenged Yuuri to a pole dancing competition.

Yuuri had gone first, acting modest and still wearing his shirt. Chris could tell he was more nervous about the pole rather than the dance off he'd had with Yuri, but he was surprisingly talented.

Chris had gone next. He started out easy, just doing a couple turns and hanging poses, eventually moving into a variation on the Chinese flag pose. The partygoers had gone wild, screaming over the muscles rippling all down Chris's fit body.

Still, each time he had looked over at Viktor, he was watching Yuuri, as though he were the only person in the room, possibly in the entire world. 

The same way Chris had always looked at Viktor.

Getting desperate, he had motioned for someone to bring him a bottle of champagne, and he popped the cork, soaring around the pole as champagne flew everywhere.

Then he had felt strong hands around his body. Had Viktor joined him? He had turned to look at his pole partner, then felt his spirits drop a bit. It was just Yuuri. They had danced together, grinding and moving in tandem. To Chris, it felt like a competition for Viktor's affections. If he could win this, if he could beat Yuuri, perhaps he still stood a chance.

Chris laughed bitterly and downed another shot of vodka. He had been so stupid.

The next thing he knew, he had been abandoned at the pole and Yuuri was holding onto Viktor, challenging him to a dance contest.

_"Viktor, my family runs a hot springs resort."_

Chris felt tears stinging his eyes as he watched this stranger to Viktor take what he had worked to earn for eight years.

_"When the season is over, you should come visit."_

He clasped his hand to his mouth, fighting back a sob.

_"Hey, I got an idea. If I win the dance-off, come to Hasetsu and be my coach!"_

The worst was Viktor's expression, as though a fire had been reignited inside of him. Chris hadn't realized that it had even been extinguished.

And then they danced. 

They danced like no one else was watching, like they were in their living room alone together, just the two of them, and the sun rose and set in the other's eyes.

Viktor had _never_ looked at Chris in that way, not when he was skating, not when they were hanging out, and definitely not when they were fucking. He never would.

Chris had left the banquet without saying goodbye to anyone just as Yuuri was dipping Viktor, a look of total and utter contentment on both their faces.

The tears finally dripped down past his eyes and splashed on the bar. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest, like he could no longer feel anything but the pain inside.

He had waited too long.

Who was he kidding? It would not have mattered if or when he had ever told Viktor how he felt.

Viktor would never love him back.

_Viktor would never love him back._

Deep down, Chris had known this. He knew that all of his feelings were one sided, that even the sweet nothings Viktor spoke during sex were just that. Nothing. Nothing at all. Chris had been someone to pass the time with, someone who understood the thrill of sex after a competition.

Still, he thought it was the ice that stole Viktor's devotion, his love. Not once did it ever occur to Chris that another person could fill that void for Viktor.

Clearly, the brief connection between him and Yuuri was enough. Chris could see the Viktor he had met when was just seventeen pouring out, the Viktor who was more than just a talented skater and a good fuck. The Viktor that Chris had spent half his life chasing.

Chris knew he had no right to feel betrayed, to be angry with either Vikor or Yuuri. It wasn't their fault. He couldn't bring himself to be mad anyway. Instead, all he could feel was crushing despair.

All of a sudden a hand grabbed his back. 

"V-V-Viktor?" He sobbed and turned around, his face crumpling when he saw it was a tall man with almost shoulder length brown hair. "I'm sorry, I thought you were-"

The man gave him a kind smile. Chris looked down, ashamed that he still thought Viktor might be chasing after him. "It's alright. You're Christophe Giacometti, right?"

Chris wiped at his eyes and sniffled. "Yeah."

"I think you've had too much to drink."

He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

The tall stranger sat down next to him. "It doesn't matter. It seems like you can only think about someone else anyways. Do you want to talk about it?"

Chris burst into tears and let out the story he had been holding in for years, how Viktor had been his first time for _everything_ , how he hoped Viktor loved him back, and how he clearly didn't.

The other man was silent the entire time, nodding and touching Chris's shoulder in a supportive manner when it seemed too difficult for Chris to get the words out. 

Once Chris finished speaking, he sighed. "You know, they say you have to feel the sting of heartbreak in order to find true love."

Chris snorted. "That sounds like something you would find in a teen magazine."

"I think I read it on a toilet stall once."

A smile broke out on Chris's face, but he didn't respond.

"That quote is bullshit."

"Why do you think that?"

The other man combed his fingers through his hair and turned his body to face Chris. He had blue-green eyes, and they were looking at him as though Chris were special, as though he were the most important person around. "That sort of sappy stuff is what weak people tell themselves to get through shit like this. You? You're Christophe Giacometti! You had your senior debut at age fifteen! You've been the Swiss National Champion every year you've entered! You've been voted World's Hottest Bachelor TWICE! Don't you dare let a little unrequited love let you forget how amazing you are. It's okay to feel sad, but you'll get through this."

Chris felt himself blush at his list of his accomplishments. "So you do know who I am."

"Yes, Chris. I choreograph several Swiss juniors' programs. I see you a lot."

"But I've never seen you." Chris felt a pang of guilt. How could he never even met this attractive man before?

"It's okay. You've clearly had a lot on your mind. But now that it's all out in the open, you'll be a better skater. Hell, a better person for it."

Chris nodded. The crushing pain in his heart felt a little less. Perhaps he could fix the sting even more with some companionship for the night. "Do you - want to come back to my hotel room?"

The man chuckled softly. "I would love to, but I won't. Not now. Instead, I'm going to leave you my phone number. When you're ready, and promise me only when you're ready, you should give me a call."

Chris handed the man his phone and he quickly entered a series of digits, giving it back to him. They waved goodbye to each other and Chris watched the other man leave. He glanced at the clock on his phone. They had been talking for two hours. How had it been that long and Chris didn't even know the other man's name?

He had sobered up quite a bit since those few shots, now able to sit upright and think straight. It was time for him to go to bed too. 

As he walked down the hallway to his hotel room, he couldn't help but think of all of the different places he and Viktor had been together. He grinned as he thought of that first time, when Mark Ryals had caught them in the elevator.

Perhaps this wasn't the end for him. Perhaps, this was a chance for Chris to finally let go of Viktor.

There was too much between them for them to ever work.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Chris's FS/title is borrowed from George Winston's [Too Much Between Us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nVcLwN7VEg), which is a piano cover of Procol Harum's original in 1969.
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ashiiblack.tumblr.com/)


End file.
